


Warrior of God

by Dgray3994



Series: A Tick of the Clock [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #NSFW, F/M, Gabe and OC a love story, eventual meeting, give it a few, lots of swearing, not all at once - Freeform, not all in this first fic, not everything will be revealed, such anger young Castiel, this is the first chapter, wait your turn, yeah right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Our main lovely lady, Denver, has a lot going on in life. She's a hunter who does it alone, not a big fan of the Winchesters and really, really dislikes Castiel, but there is one thing she knows above anything else. Gabriel always comes around. He may not be there for her safety, at least that's what she's always believed, but he's never been shy about sex. Of course, times are changing and something big is on the way. That's why when Gabe makes a confession, Denver isn't sure what to do next.





	Warrior of God

The sugary scent filled the air the closer I got to the room, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when I heard the lock click and pushed it open to see him standing there. The air was thick with honey and candied apples, but the cheesy grin he had plastered on his face was the worst of it, even if I had to breathe through my mouth to get anything into my lungs at all.

Huffing, I turned and closed the motel door quietly, instead of letting it slam shut like I normally did. He sat on the edge of the dresser, one leg solidly on the floor, the other bent to keep his balance on the dark mahogany top, but he didn’t say a word, just continued to stare. I reached for my belt buckle, yanked it to the right and then popped the hook as I locked eyes with him. 

This was normal Gabe, he couldn’t have cared less about how he was supposed to be an “angel of the Lord”, “protector of the innocent”, all that good stuff. Nope, he just got off on tormenting me, which at the moment was locking those eyes on mine and watching me strip. 

The gun belt came loose, and I slipped it from around my waist, taking it and the holster in my hands before setting it gently on the table. No need for things to go bang quite so fast. I shifted off my jacket, an old canvas thing almost as full of holes as I would be if it wasn’t for the man, the being that was casually playing with his fingertips. His dirty-blond hair curled around his ears, giving him almost an angelic looks, probably part of his make up, if it wasn’t for the fact that I knew so much more about him that I could look passed it and see the hint of his brother, the fallen one, in his smirk.

I cleared my throat, taking my eyes off him as I sat down on the chair and reached for my boot, unzipping it slowly before I glanced up at him once more. Gabe narrowed his eyes, tilted his head as if he needed a better look at my calf and shifted again, waiting to see the other side.

“What are you doing here, Gabe?” I asked, keeping the irritation and the curiosity out of my voice. 

“Can’t an old friend stop in and say hi?” He shrugged, hands out and shoulders almost to his ears as he overplayed the innocent gesture.

“I’ve known you far too long for you to just  _ stop in and say hi. _ ” I smirked, placing both boots on the floor under the table standing. 

I walked slowly over to him, as in teasingly slow, and saw that pink tongue run along between his lips. Stopping between his spread legs, I rested my hands on his thighs, closer to his knees, before running them up and over those jeans, letting my nails scratch along before I purposely missed the way his cock stretched the fabric. This was one angel that had no problem with sexuality, he was completely all for anything and usually was what he leaned towards when showing up out of the blue.

He breathed out, a defeated little huff that made me study his features a little harder. “There’s been talk,” he whispered as his hand came up from where it had held the dresser to rest on my neck, thumb brushing over my cheek. “Something big’s in the area and you’re not safe.”

“You’re worried about my safety?” I laughed, and his free hand gripped my hip. “I thought we were just ‘fuckbuddies’,” and his lips turned down in a scowl. “That is what you said the last time we talked, Gabe, just fuckbuddies, nothing else. Nothing to concern your pretty little head about.”

“I lied!” He snapped, his voice filled with self-loathing. I nodded, stepped out of his touch and backed away, going for the mini-fridge and the cold beer that sat inside. As I turned, I stopped suddenly, seeing him standing there not more than two feet from me, his hands at his sides, fisted tightly. “I said it to keep you safe.”

“Fat lot of good that did me!” I growled, placed the glass to my lips and tipped the bottle up, taking a long pull before I met his eyes again. “After you disappeared, I had to hightail it out of Michigan with four of your winged comrades on my tail because they thought I could tell them where the hell you flew off to.” I pointed at him, still holding onto the green long-neck. “You’re a wanted man, Gabe, and you left me high and dry to lose the bastards.”

“But you did lose them.”

“Yeah, thanks to your little brother. Cas had to come and save my ass when I got backed into a corner by Hannaford’s or Remedial or whatever the fuck their names are.” I shook my head, downed what I could of the beer and set it roughly on the counter. “You know Cas hates me, right? I mean hates with a capital  _ hell _ if that’s where he could justify sending me, but he came to my aid because you’re his brother and that’s what family does.” I crossed my arms and opened my stance, watching the knowledge of this stoke the fire in his eyes. “He’s been hanging around the fucking Winchesters for way too long, cause suddenly Cassie-boy has a clue. I mean, far be it from me to take away from his Dean-time, or Sam-time, which one is he on now? But, Jesus. H. Christ, Gabe, you took off and I almost died.”

“What?” His eyes went wide and he stepped into my space, hands on my cheeks as he searched my expression for any kind of lie. “No, that’s not … I protected you.”

“You’re little Enochian love charm, worked great, until the blade struck my heart, cracked a rib and shook of the spell.” I shrugged his hands off and moved further into the room, before I turned and leaned back on the bathroom door sill. There was silence in the room for a moment, quiet enough that I could hear the rushing of my own blood before I let the sorry excuse of a stance that he was holding sink in. “Gabe, go away.”

He shifted, looked down at the spot where I had been standing, fingers flexing as his thoughts went somewhere else, because you could almost see the thought process written on his face. He took a deep breath, then whispered: “no.”

I scoffed, “no? Really?”

“I’m not leaving you again.” His honey-laced green eyes came up to lock on him and he clenched and released his fingers. “Like I said, something big is coming.”

“Whooptie-fucking-do,” I stepped away from the door, straight into his path and stared him down, “I’ll be fine, because I always am. Now, go.”

“I came here to take you to the bunker,” he admitted and I could see the fear in his eyes for the first time ever. 

“The bunker? You mean the death trap where your  _ big bro _ let off his juice on a group of AU hunters that those Winchesters brought back? No thanks.” I turned away once again, ready to reach for my bag but his hand was on my arm, it was a sudden move, something he should have known not to do and just as quickly as he did it, I whipped around and swung, but his fingers wrapped around my wrist, yanking me in close. Pressed up against his chest, touching from almost the neck down, I could feel the need in him and as much as I wanted to surrender to him, I couldn’t. Not yet. “Let me go.”

“No.”

“That’s your favorite word today, isn’t it? Let me teach you another,” I growled as I closed the distance, our noses half an inch from touching as I focused on his eyes. “ _ Fuck _ you!”

His lips were hot as they came crashing down on mine, hand up in my hair holding me still as his kiss became more demanding, the other one sliding to my waist to pull me tightly against him. I pushed at him, creating space between us as I quickly caught my breath, the sneer of irritation on his face with a little of  _ why can’t you do what I say _ only served to make my heart skip.

“Gonna hurt me?” I whispered as he tugged on the hair that he held tightly in his hand, tipping my head back so I was open and available for his advance. “Gonna take what you want, Gabriel? Warrior of God?”

“Shut up!” His voice was low, dangerous as his slid his hand forwards, flicked the button on my jeans and slipped inside, following the curve of my hips around to dig down to grasp a handful of my ass, all the while pushing the material down. “You never listen.”

“You never really give a shit,” I retorted and shook my head, hands still braced on his chest because I wasn’t going to just give him what he wanted. “You think this changes anything, taking me like this, doing whatever you want?”

“I’m not going to do anything that you don’t already beg for,” he whispered, leading down, words ghosting warm against my skin, and I ran my tongue out along my bottom lip, just enough to taste him that close.

“You think I’m going to beg?” I swallowed hard at his assumption because who the hell was I kidding, he knew every button to push.

His fingers kneaded into my ass, pointer rubbing along the crack as he dipped and pressed against my backside, just enough to get a jolt out of me. He knew I liked it rough, knew I liked it from behind and sometimes in it, but right now, I just wanted him.

“I think you’re going to purr like a kitten.” His head tipped, his lips went to my neck and I gasped at the nip of his teeth, automatically going up on my toes as I ground against the hard-on that pressed into my stomach. 

“Gabe!” I growled, sliding a hand up to tug on his hair as the other one tweaked his nipple. A deep, animalistic rumbled filled the angel’s chest as he spun me quickly and backed me up to the bed. I let my eyes close, only because I knew as much as we were baiting each other right now, he would never let me fall, not without his arms around me. “Fuck,” his lips moved up my skin and over my cheek before he kissed me again, and I barely had the breath to swear again. “Fuck!”

“That’s the goal, sweetheart,” was his reply as my knees hit the bed and I was suddenly on my back. 

He stood above me, looking down as if I was the best piece of candy he had ever laid eyes on and slowly he lowered, wanting to savor. His lips gently caressed my navel, as his hands gripped my jeans and shimmied them off my hips, mouth, tongue and teeth following in the same direction until he was poised over my heat. 

His eyes, those honey-gold ringed, green eyes were looking up at me from under his lashes, full of want and fire, actually glowing with power as the jeans made an audible thunk on the floor and his fingers traced up my legs. I pushed up onto my elbows to watch him move forward, mouth pressed against the cotton fabric of my panties, just over my clit. He breathed against me, just warm, moist air and I held in a moan, but he saw my body tense. 

It had always been that way, no matter how mad we became, no matter the distance, as soon as we touched, sparks flew, our bodies reacted and this happened. This wonderful, annoying need for each other’s touch was the only thing that made me feel safe in a world where everything could kill me and let myself relax as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth began to move over me, tugging not only the fabric that separated us into his warmth, but also the lips beneath it.

“Gabe …” I huffed, reaching for the hem of my T-shirt as he reached a hand up, letting his fingers dip into my navel. Yanking the damn thing up and over my head, I hiked a leg up onto the bed, knee bent and settled my foot near his head, opening for him, hoping he would get the hint, and he did.

His finger hooked the inside edge of the panties, tugged it aside and let his tongue run along the edge, tasting me as he hummed, the vibration sending shivers down my spine. His eyes slowly opened, those blazing candied oceans did nothing for the heat that spread through me and I bucked up against the hand that held me down. He moved then, slipping his fingers under the edges of the offending material and quickly moved to get rid of it before he latched on like a greedy kitten, suckling my folds like he would die without it.

“Jesus!” My head fell back on the bed, lips parted as I reached down and ran a hand through his hair, gripping the curls that tangled around my fingers and used that to hold him steady when his mouth locked down and he began to pull at my clit. I wasn’t quiet, the moans and whimpers, the ‘ohs’ that escaped, they were damn near close to porno quality, but I didn’t care, he knew just what do to make me scream. And then, it became all too much. “No, no,” I whined, the sensations ripped through me as the head pooled, the electric spark held tight at the base of my spine. “I can’t,” I was done, “Gabe, wait …”

He didn’t.

He sucked hard, tonguing the bundle of nerves that lay between his torturous lips and I screamed, at least I thought I did, but there was no ear-piercing noise that put me in fight mode, only my body locking up, my back arched, the stars that exploded in my sight because my eyes were wide open.

He moved, releasing me from my minimal captivity and crawled up the bed. Inch by inch, he covered me, losing his shirt along the way, shucking down his jeans as his warm chest met mine and this hip bones pressed along mine. I could feel him, the thickness of his cock rubbed against the wetness he had left behind, slicked up for one purpose only as he leaned an elbow just above my shoulder. 

His eyes flitted between mine and my lips, open and waiting for him, and thought I wanted to push him away, when my hands touched his ribs, rested along his skin just under his arms, I couldn’t hold back the need to explore, letting them run lower over his body, down the curve of his ass, until I could hold him at his hips and rolled mine up along his length, slicking up the skin as a promise that he would soon be inside me.

His kiss was strangely softly, unlike our usual play, and I backed away from those lips, just a bit to take in the expression on his face. He leaned in, eyes locked on mine and brush over me again, body pressing down so that his cock stroked along my clit. Taking a quick breath in as I dug into the muscles on his hips with my nails, I leaned back, chin up to connect with him again.

“What is it?” My voice was just above a whisper, soft by prying. I needed to know what was going on. Gabe shifted, moving down just a notch that brought his tip out and he pressed against my opening, waiting. “Gabe.”

“Not today,” he mumbled, as if I were to understand what he meant by just those two words and his eyes filled with the one thing he had promised to have me do by the end of this. He was begging. I got it, and I swallowed the best I could as I ran my mouth along his jaw, just barely a hint of stubble there in the shadows, nodding.

He pressed, gently, deliberately slowly until he was past the warm muscles that threatened to keep him out. He hadn’t used anything but my own need and the slick from his previous attentions to prepare me, and the stretch that I felt as my body moved to accommodate him was glorious in is burn, even if it brought out just a small hiss. He stopped instantly, but I shook my head at him.

“I’m good,” I reassured as my hands moved to his hair, gripping and pulling him close. The slight rhythm he began with was gentle, a slight pull out, a half-thrust back in, edging deeper every time until he was set flush against my body, sighing out the need to rush and those eyes hadn’t even left mine, even as he kissed, they fought to stay open.

I hated it.

I wanted them to close, wanted him to feel everything instead of watching it and I growled at him, yanked at his hair before the look of wonder disappeared from his face and was replaced with frustration. He grabbed my wrists, both of them, and tugged them away from his head before he held them down just above mine.

“Stop that!” 

“What is your problem?” I snapped, not only in words but in actions as I pulled my ass down towards the bed and then quickly back up, the action causing him to slip out further than he had been and then suddenly back in to fill me. I smirked as he grunted and rolled those eyes before looking down at me.

His answer was not exactly what I expected. “I’m not giving you what you want.” 

“No?” I pulled the same maneuver I just done, ass down and then thrusted back up. “Funny, you’ve already given me exactly what I wanted.”

His hand released mine and went right to my hip, holding me down as he began to move on his own, a slick shallow in and out that sent fire through me. “And what is that?”

“You, asshole.” I growled through clenched teeth, struggling against the hold that his angel strength let him have easily. “Now close your damn eyes.”

“I want to watch you.” The admission was tender but no needed.

“And I want you to feel me.” This time I shifted, locked my legs around his hips tighter and pressed my heels against his ass, squeezing quickly enough that it brought him in with a quick thrust down. His eyes fluttered shut at that and he leaned his forehead against mine. “Gabe, make me come.”

The sound that vibrated through him was animalistic, needy, possessive and one I had heard in a fight and it was downright fucking scary, but at that moment, it shot a bolt of want through me so fast that I squeezed around him and he picked up the pace.

His hips moved, finally moved, in more of a rhythm made to accomplish exactly what I asked for, but it still wasn’t the rough tangle of push and shove that I was used to from him, it was … tender, loving, horrifyingly right.

I could feel it, just on the edge of sanity, the sudden rush of power, his grace as it touched the nerves in my body. I arched up against him, pulled him closer, wrapped my arms around his chest as I hooked them up on his shoulders, not realizing at what point he had actually let me go. He moved, tucked my knees up further, opening me up for his pleasure as he tried to get in deeper, harder and with the change in position he was right there, right where I needed the stimulation to finish and I closed my eyes tightly, moaning one last time as I came, washing over him.

He wasn’t far behind, rocking into it with short sways, hips against mine as my hands traveled down his back, over the curve where his spine stopped and this was the easiest way to reach around and cup his balls in the palm of my hand, just enough to give him a little squeeze. That was it, he was done, he groaned into me, tilted his head back as he forcefully thrust one last time, locking himself as far as he could go and I felt the pulse of his release.

For a moment, he held still, eyes closed, breathing heavy, but slowly, the weight of his body came to lay against mine, shifted so he didn’t smother me, and I blinked, staring up at the ceiling. 

This was all wrong. Not the feeling of him, the way his body stretched out above me, around me … in me, but the actual emotions that flowed through him. We had never been like this, soft and pliant. 

Gabe slipped off, moved everything but the leg he left hooked over my waist and gathered me in his arms as he pressed his forehead against my temple, nose to my cheek.

“Gabe,” he huffed at his name but didn’t reply. “Gabriel.” 

At the more insistent use of his name he came back with a “hmm?”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing, nothing that you don’t know.”

I went up on my elbows, looking down over him as he turned slightly onto his back. “Don’t fucking lie to me.”

“I told you something …”

“Big is coming, la-de-fucking-da,” I pushed his leg off and stood from the bed. “Doesn’t answer my question because that doesn’t matter, this,” and I made a motion between us as he finally locked his gaze on me, “this is wrong and you know it.”

He looked away for a moment, then sat up, head bowed as his eyes picked a spot on the blanket. “I love you.”

“You lo…” I paused, “you what?”

Those angel blazing eyes came up quickly and he moved, suddenly standing in front of me so that I had to tilt my head back. “I … love … you! How is that so hard to understand?”

“You,” I was at a loss for words, well, all but one, “can’t”

“I can, baby,” he reached out a hand and smoothed my hair down, tucking it behind my ear, “I can and I do, and you drive me fucking insane and I need to protect you. YOU, above everyone else.”

“No,” I stepped back, grabbed my jeans from the floor and pulled them on, the boots came next, and finally my shirt, fuck the underwear or socks that had been discarded. “No, Gabe, this is …” I shook my head, grabbed my car keys and reached for the door. “You …” taking in a deep breath, I looked over at him, shook my head and yanked it open. “No.”

And I stepped out into the darkness, away from him, from his admissions, from his protection, and I didn’t look back.


End file.
